You Want Us To Stage What?
by 506thpir
Summary: When Sikowitz announces that everyone will have to stage kiss in front of the whole class for 26 seconds, the students get a little nervous. No one more nervous than Tori when she has to reherase with Andre in an empty house. Tandre


"Ok everyone listen up!" Sikowitz yelled to the small class.  
"Today, we will be working on…."  
Pausing for dramatic effect, the insane teacher looked around.  
"Stage kissing!"  
Questioning glances passed between the students.  
"All of you" he pointed accusingly at the class. "Are failures at the art of stage kissing. There's no passion, no heat! The schools' last rendition of Romeo and Juliet was a failure! When they kissed, I felt nothing! NOTHING!"  
As the teacher went on, Tori leaned over to Andre.  
"I think he's finally lost it." She whispered.  
Smiling, Andre looked over at her.  
"I think he lost it before we were born."  
"And that is why you all kiss like malnourished monkeys!" Sikowitz concluded.

"Now I will assign you partners. You will work with each other to perform a scene. Remember, you must kiss!"  
Students nodded in understanding.  
"There is one rule though."  
He gave the class a suggestive look.  
"You must kiss for at least 26 seconds!"  
"Why 26?" Beck asked confused.  
"Because 26 is my 3rd favorite number." Sikowitz answered back.  
"So wait," Eli started. "We'll pretty much be making out in front of the class?"

"Exactly my young fellow."  
Nervous glances went around the room.  
"Now! Time for the partnering! Cat and Robbie! Beck and Jade! Tori and Andre! Eli and….."  
As he went on to list names, Tori squirmed in her seat. Her and Andre? Wouldn't that be, awkward?  
_'I mean, we're friends. Even if it is fake, I still have to kiss him. And for 26 seconds? What was up with that? Was 5 seconds not enough that he had to add 21 more?'  
_Sikowitzs' voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
"You have the rest of class to talk to your partner! You may begin!"

Turning in his seat, Andre faced Tori.  
"So," The pianist began.  
"So." Tori repeated back.  
"So. What are we gonna do?"  
Running her hands through her hair, Tori looked off in another direction.  
"You got me. How are we going to make up a scene, and add a 26 second kiss in? How are we even going to know it's 26 seconds?"  
Andre shook his head.  
"I have no idea. Time it?"

"Maybe…"As the bell rang, they packed up their things. "Let's talk about it later. Meet me at my house after school." Andre said.  
Walking out the door, Tori remembered something.  
"Hey, did you notice how Cat didn't freak when she got partnered with Robbie?"

* * *

(Tori's POV)

As the school day ended, Andre and I headed over to his house.  
"So," I started, throwing my stuff on the ground.  
"Where are your parents?"  
Putting his stuff with mine, Andre walked backwards to face me.  
"Gone. Dad is on a business trip and mom works nights."  
Nodding my head, my stomach began to turn_.  
'Great. His parents are gone and we have to practice kissing. It could be worse though. They could be here watching us.' _I argued in my head.

Walking over to a dark red couch, I sat down. Looking over to Andre, I saw him rummaging around in the fridge.  
"You want anything?" He called over his shoulder.  
"No, I'm good."  
Closing the door empty handed, he took a seat next to me. Sitting in a semi-awkward silence, I became uncomfortable. Andre was the first to say something.  
"So. We should start talking about the scene."  
"Yea, let's go. Talk. Scene. Kissing. Yup." Laughing nervously I rubbed my palms over my pants_.  
'Way to be stupid Vega.' _I scolded.

Laughing lightly, Andre turned to face me.  
"Ok, we should start with what the scene is about. I was thinking we could do a basic love scene."  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"You see, there's two friends. One, me"  
He pointed to himself.  
"Is in love with the other. You."  
He gestured to me.  
"Uh huh. Go on."  
"Ok. We're good friends, and I'm in love with you. But, I'm too scared to say anything. One day we start arguing about something or another. Like you're telling me how much you like some guy that I don't like and I get jealous. We argue, then I snap."

"Snap?"  
"Yea, snap. I grab you and kiss you. We kiss, yada yada yada, end scene, good grade, the end."

Staring at my friend, I nod my head slowly.  
"Alright. How do we do the arguing?"

"Stand up."  
Following his directions, I stood from the couch.  
"Ok senorita, for now, let's improv what we're gonna say. Then we'll decide on what's the best stuff to use. Got it?"

"Got it."  
"You start first."  
Taking a deep breath, we started the scene.

"So Thomas, I was talking to Laura when Justin walked up to me and said hey. I swear, he is the hottest guy I will ever meet."  
Acting uninterested, Andre nodded his head. "If you say so Jen."  
"I mean, he has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. You could get lost in them forever. It's like swimming in a warm pool." I said dreamily.  
"Yea, I'm sure." Andre retorted irritated.  
"And his body, geez. Don't even get me started."  
Andre rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not trying too."  
"He has the strongest arms, and one time I saw him at the gym. He was shirtless!" I gave out a small squeal.

"Jen! I know I'm your bestfriend but I don't want to hear how 'hot' Justin is."  
He walked away a few feet. Following him, I argued back.  
"Oh come on Tom. Is someone jealous?"  
"I'm not jealous." He mumbled back.

"Sure you're not, you're just being a jerk."  
Turning to face me, Andre looked back at me.  
"I'm not being a jerk. I just don't want to hear how in love you are with him."  
Crossing my arms, I started back, challenging him.  
"Alright. Fine. You're not a jerk."Sighing, he gave a "Thank you".  
"You're just jealous."  
Scrunching his eyebrows, Andre looked annoyed.  
"I'm definitely not jealous."  
"Sure you're not." I laughed back.  
"You just don't like me talking about how amazing, sexy and smokin' hot Justin is."  
Walking towards me, Andre towered over me.  
"I am not jealous that you like him."  
Arms still crossed, I raised an eyebrow.  
"I never said you were jealous that I liked him."

He looked down at me, angry.  
"You are so annoying sometimes. I'm not jealous, I just can't stand you talking about that jerk."  
"And why is that?" I questioned, taking a step closer.  
"Because he's a pompous jerk! He's too cocky for his own good and on top of that he's a player! I don't want you getting hurt because you're too stupid to see all that."  
Feigning shock, I unfolded my arms and poked him in the chest.  
"I am not stupid!"  
Andre rolled his eyes.  
"Yea you are."  
I pushed him back.  
"No, I'm not. If anything, you're the idiot. Can't even admit you like me."  
For a brief second I saw something flash in his eyes. I ignored the feeling of confusion as we carried on the scene.

Andre threw his hands in the air, frustrated.  
"I don't like you! You may think I do, but I don't!"  
It was my turn to roll my eyes.  
"Sure you don't. I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. How your hand lingers a few seconds longer."  
"That's a load of bull!" He yelled back.  
Andre was starting to get riled up. The only problem was, I couldn't tell if he was acting or not.  
"I don't think it is. You know," I started suggestively.  
"I really wouldn't be surprised if you had dreams about me. Tell me, am I a good kisser in your dreams?"  
Smirking at him, Andres face was a mix of anger, annoyance, and something I couldn't quite place. Mostly though, it was anger.

"Screw this!" He yelled back.

Grabbing the back of my neck, Andre pulled our lips together. I had figured he'd pull back, ending the kiss and scene. To my surprise, he didn't. In fact he deepened the kiss. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as Andre put his hand on my back and brought me closer. To say I was confused and shocked would be a huge understatement. We had only decided to work on the arguing part of the scene, not the kissing. After a few more moments though, I closed my eyes. Letting my instincts take over, I put my arms around his neck as he caressed my face. Grazing his tongue against my bottom lip, I let out a small moan. Opening my mouth, I could feel his tongue move against mine. Tilting my head, I deepened the kiss. Moving my hands from his neck, I brought them to the hem of his shirt. Hesitantly, I slid my hands under it. As I traced the outline of his abs, I heard Andre give a throaty growl. Smiling, I continued with my tracing. Moving his lips from mine, he began to kiss my neck. Lightly, he bit down. As I moaned softly, the musician sucked and kissed where my neck and shoulder meet. As I turned my head to give him better access, it wasn't until then I noticed his hands were on my hips; his thumbs absently mindedly drawimg circles on them. Dragging my fingers down his back, Andre let out another growl. Bringing his lips to mine again, he kissed with more passion than before. Surprised, I kissed back.

Moving back, Andre took his lips off mine. Opening my eyes, I looked to see him looking at me sheepishly and scared.

"Tori, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get that far."  
He fidgited around nervously.  
"I got caught in the heat of the moment and I…I'm sorry."  
Staring at him, a million thoughts were going through my mind.  
_'Does Andre actually like me, or was he just caught up in the scene? Why did we let it go so far? What if things get awkward between us? Most importantly, did he give me a hicky when he was sucking on my neck?' _

I ignored all the thoughts and smiled back at him.  
"No, Andre, it's fine. You're right, we just got caught up in the heat of the scene. That was really good acting by the way. If that's one of yours stage kisses, I wonder what an actual kiss from you is like."  
"No shirts and more moaning." I heard Andre mumble to himself. Giving him a questioning look, Andre's eyes widened.  
"You um, you heard that?"  
"Yea."  
"Oh." Clearing his throat, he stretched the collar of his shirt away from his neck.  
"Sorry. I thought I said that quieter."  
As I watched him shift his weight from foot to foot, I had a sudden urge to ask him something that was bothering me.  
"Andre?"  
He looked up.

"Do you. Um, do you actually, you know, like me? As more than a friend."  
The room was silent.  
"I mean, if you don't that's cool. And if you do that's cool too. It's whatever, but I kinda want to know."

As Andre continued to stare at me, I began to feel like an idiot.

'_Of course he doesn't like you you idiot. He was acting.' _My mind said._'Damn actors and their acting and their stage kissing.' _I thought reluctantly.

When Andre took a step closer to me, I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"You know Tori, I think I may actually like you."  
Even though he was smiling down at me and showing confidence, I could see that he was scared. As I looked into his eyes I realized that Beck wasn't the one I liked, it was Andre.

Smiling, I looked up at him.  
"I think we have a problem Andre.  
"Smiling back, he raised an eyebrow. "Yea, and what's that?"  
Stepping forward so that our bodies were touching, I leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
"I wouldn't mind it, but I don't think Sikowitz would like it if we were up on stage shirtless and moaning."  
Laughing, Andre smiled. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to do that here."  
Kissing him, I smiled and said "I guess we will."

* * *

AN: So, this felt kinda weird to write. I don't think it's one of my best, but I like it nonetheless. The first episode (Pilot) I was like, "Those two! They need to be together!" Then when Andre said "You belong at this school." I felt like he should have added "You belong with me." *sigh* Oh well. But really, I like this pairing. I think this is the 3rd Complete story on Tori and Andre. Cool. Can't wait to see more fanfics on these two!


End file.
